Sonic Witches
by Mavrick-17
Summary: The Sonic team meet a team of teenaged witches. What happens though when Lynne falls in love with a two tailed fox? Story is currently on hold!
1. Chapter 1 pt 1

Before we begin:

The following animes involved

Strike Witches

Sonic X

Original characters (mine)

**Strike Witches**

Lisa Goldstrain – 16, witch, specializing in water spells, Lieutenant of the submarine Firefish

Ryan Daniels – 17, Chief of the Firefish

**Sonic**

William "Axel" Christen – 17, hedgehog, US 101st Marine Animal Corps, Major.

Sam The Wolf – 17, wolf, US 101st Marine Animal Corps, Lieutenant.

Victory "Tori" Christen – 14, hedgehog, just tagged along.

**Copyright characters (NOT MINE)**

All the original Strike Witches

Most of the main Sonic characters

July 5, 1943

Britannia, Strike Witches Base

The most of the strike witches where going on under water training for the day. Lynne, however stayed behind with Eila and Sanya, because she could not swim. Lynne felt completely useless to the Strike Witches now more than ever, just because she could not swim. Lynne sighed and leaned back against the tree she was under. Wondering what else was going on in the world.

June 6th 1944

English Channel a few minutes from Omaha Beach

Private Miles "Tails" Prower stood huddled in the landing craft trying to stay claim. His best friend PFC Sonic the hedgehog, stood next to him, sweating bullets. Tails knew his best friend hated water, because he could not swim, Tails could not swim that well ether as a matter of fact. What was making Tails so nervous was what he knew would be the inevitable doom for possibly him and his friends. He had heard the enemy, the Nazis had place more guns into their landing point. It had been three years since Mobius and Earth became one planet. Tail had heard rumors that some of his fellow Furries, as the humans hear called them, joined the Nazis. Why they would join those cold hearted murdering SOB's He would never know.

"Thirty Seconds! Smoke 'em if you got 'em."

This statement broke his train of thought. Tails, Sonic, and Sam the wolf never smoked, but as for Major William "Axel" Christen, Captain Knuckles the echidna, and Lieutenant Shadow the Hedgehog, they all lite what could be their last cigarette.

"Fifteen Seconds, Good Luck."

Tails heart began to ran, he breathed fast and heavy starting to really panic.

"HERE WE GOO!"

The craft stopped with a grinding halt and the big heavy forward ramp lowered and hit the beach with the sound of heavy gunfire. Almost instantly the soldiers in the front were torn to pieces but the German guns.

"Over the Side." Axel ordered.

Sonic just ran straight out grabbing Tails hand with him. Everybody else jumped over to avoid the rain of bullets. Sonic speedily dodged bullets bring Tails almost to the wall of wire the Nazis had placed in front of him when a shell blew both him and Tail. Tails landed against the bank. Sonic landed next to him knocked out cold blood coming from his chest.


	2. Chapter 1 pt 2

Tails knew they needed to take the beach. He looked over at sonic. He was stable the bullet and gone through him. No internal injuries, aside from the bullet hole.

Tails looked and found a dead US solider, his head was gone but his anti-armor gun was still loaded. Keeping his head down, he found the last of the ammo for the gun. He saw a small group of seven soldiers pinned down by machine gun fire. He aimed the gun at the bunker where the gun fire was coming from. He fired he heard the cheers of the soldiers as the came running up the beach. A marine ran and dropped down next to him.

"Sargent Eddie Mitchel, thanks Tails." he said

"Wait how'd he know my name." Tails thought.

Eddie rallied soldiers to his position and led a charge up the mountain. He saw a few Americans go down, but that was only a few. Tails grabbed a nearby BAR rifle and jumped up flying over the fence and over the machine gun nests. He landed behind a group of black Echidnas and opened fire, tears flowing down his face. Eddie's head popped up a few seconds later.

"Thanks again, Tails." he said. Tails looked around to see more Allied troops storming the walls. He looked to see two German soldiers surrendering, only to be shoot.

"Animals." Tails thought.

He heard a loud strong voice,

"Boys we've taken Omaha Beach."

Everyone cheated at this point. Tori came running up behind Tails and hugged him, squeezing him.

"Oh, Tails. I'm so happy you're still alive. Where's Sonic?"

"Sonic? SONIC!" Tails thought as he ran back down to get his best friend.

Sonic awoke to see a medic echidna attaining to his wound.

"Better sit tight Sonic," Knuckle said sitting down on the side of sonic bed.

"That bullet almost perched your heart."

"Thanks buddy I owe you one." Sonic said meekly

"Not me, dude. Tails is the one you owe thanks to." 

"Say where is our hero anyway?" Shadow asked.

"Hers over there by that tree, asleep I think." Alex said putting behind him with his thumb.

Tails was in fact asleep and he was dreaming. Little did he know, his body was fading, soon he completely disappeared. In his "dream" he was free falling down to an island. As soon as he touched down he saw a two girls running toward him. One was had brown hair. The other had blonde hair. Tails swore his heart skipped a beat. The blonde girl was not paying attention and tripped smothering poor Tails in her bust.

"Ow." The girl moaned.

"Lynne!" the other girl cried.

"Yoshika." Lynne responded.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"What do we have here?" Yoshika asked.

Before Lynne could answer the two witches hear a very angry voice belonging to Perrine. The witches quickly got off the road and dragged Tails off the trail with them, just moments before Perrine stored by cursing Yoshika and Lynne, apparently for something that they did, which in fact Francesca had done.

Tails come too.

"Huwah!" He breathed heavily

"Where am I?" He asked.

"The island belonging to the 501st Strike Witches, near Britannia." Lynne said.

"Wait, how'd I get here? I was just on the beaches of Normandy."

Tails stomach growled.

Yoshika giggled.

"I'm sure you will be able to think better when you have some food in you."

"Want do you want?" Yoshika asked.

"I'll eat anything, a home cooked meal has to be better than military rations." Tail said sighing.

"Ok, I'll make my specialty."

"Hope you like Fuso cooking?" Lynne said as they watched Yoshika skip ahead. He head out her hand. Tail, blushed at first but placed his hand in hers and walked with her back toward the base.

"Fuso? Ok, just where am I." Tails said walking with her.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Rate and review please, feel free to post ideas. Just a head up: THIS IS GOING TO BE A LOVE STORY.**


End file.
